


Earl Grey Skies

by kristsune



Series: The Stranger and the Sky [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, Tea dates, and it is very much apparent, aro!mike, aromantic mike crew, but they do really care about each other, no matter if their relationship is concretely defined or not, they are both very much avatars of their respective fears, tim can never sit in a chair properly, tim is very understanding and just loves spending time with mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tim and Mike go out on a tea date, Mike confesses something, and Tim is more understanding than Mike thought he'd be.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Tim Stoker
Series: The Stranger and the Sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583236
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	Earl Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? What's that? More skyak? in my own random au? why don't mind if i do. I honestly just love writing these two, and I really don't care if i have to keep paddling this kayak on my own. It's a lovely one.
> 
> Shout out to [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and [El](https://howshouldiknowboutlife.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with various points in this fic. <3 
> 
> the beginning of this fic was inspired by [this post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/190024163539/helen-richardson-fear-avatars-and-texting)

hey im at the tea room. you gonna be here soon? or should i just grab us a table

Tim barely finished hitting send on the text when he felt the telltale swoop in his chest, a slight breeze and heard a soft, “Hey”, from directly behind him. Tim visibly startled, turning so quickly he almost dropped his phone.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ . Could you not do that? You could just - oh, I don’t know -  _ text me back _ , instead of scaring the shit out of me.”

Mike’s smile would be considered shit eating, if it wasn’t also tinged with a fond edge, “Nah, it’s more fun this way.” 

Tim scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Flyboy. Come on, let’s get some tea.”

Mike smiled - much softer - and gently ran his hand down Tim’s forearm as he passed by him to enter the tearoom. Tim took one look behind him at the few people scattered on the street before entering. There was a couple across and down the street that were shaking their heads as if trying to clear them, another a little closer with their hand pressed to their forehead and their eyes closed, and one just a few meters away from him that was fully bent over, leaning against the building, taking deep breaths, eyes shut tight. Tim smiled to himself, feeling special, knowing Mike protected him from the full effects of his powers. 

Tim still had the pleased smile as he flopped down into the chair opposite Mike, one leg hooked over the arm. Mike gave a deliberate look at his leg and sighed, he was well aware of Tim’s complete inability to sit in a chair like a regular person, and his refusal to even attempt to do so. 

“What’s that smile for?” 

“What? This smile? Can’t I just be happy to be getting tea with my favorite Guy from the Sky?” Tim winked at the waitress as she handed him a menu, “Cheers.” She smiled as she turned and walked away. 

Mike rolled his eyes and continued, “I mean, you can, but that’s a different smile.” 

Tim took a moment, biting his lip, debating on whether to tell him the truth. “It’s your smile.”

Mike just raised an eyebrow in question.

Tim wasn’t the best at expressing real feelings, but he figured Mike deserved it, at least some sort of explination. “It’s the smile that’s just for you.” 

Just then the waitress approached their table, “Are you ready… Oh, I’m sorry, wasn’t there someone else here?”

Tim switched to his Smirk: Classic (™) before turning to her, “Nope, just little ol’ me.”

She blinked a few times, obviously confused, “O-okay. Uh… could, could I take your order then?” 

They both gave their orders, Mike with an earl grey, and Tim with a chai tea latte. She left, taking their menus, and looking back at Tim at least two more times, with a puzzled look on her face, before making it to the kitchen. 

There were a few beats of silence, not uncomfortable, but the words Tim had said still hanging in the air between them. Neither of them were particularly good at this kind of thing. Just before Tim could speak up, toss out some quip to break the tension, Mike beat him to it.

“You... you know I’m aro, yeah?” Mike’s expression was soft, and open, and more vulnerable than he usually allowed others to see. He looked like he had been burned before, and was afraid of it happening again, but not ashamed of who he was.

Tim smiled his Mike Special: Soft Edition, “I’m gonna ask you a couple of questions, okay?” Mike nodded in response. “Okay. First off, do you enjoy spending time with me?”

“Yeah - Yeah, I do.”

“Do you want to keep doing this? Going out, staying in.” - Tim couldn’t resist a bit of an eyebrow waggle - “doing things together, both mundane and supernatural?”

Mike’s smiled softly, “You know I can’t resist either with you.”

“Great! Then, why don’t we just keep doing this. If you want to put a name to us at some point, we can figure that out, but for now, we can just keep being us, doing whatever we feel like - together.”

“Yeah?” There was a tone of soft disbelief in Mike’s voice. That Tim  _ understood _ , and  _ still _ wanted to be with him. 

Tim held out his Uncanny hand over the top of the table, not wanting to be anywhere else. “Yeah.” 

Mike smiled widely as he took his hand. Tim was pretty sure he heard thunder crash in the not too far distance, and smiled back. 

Just then the server came back and set their tea down, “Oh! Umm, had you ordered the chai latte? I thought - there had been - someone…” She blinked a few times, trying to focus on Tim. 

“It’s alright, the chai tea is fine. Thank you.” Tim gave her a small smile, but never broke eye contact with Mike or let go of his hand. 

She gave him another hesitant look before falling back onto her customer service training, “O-of course. Enjoy.” 

They held hands and sipped tea, and Tim was aware that they looked like a “normal couple” - well, they would if anyone could actually focus on him for any length of time. But Tim could tell Mike was getting antsy sitting in a public place for too long and soon after he spoke up, “It’s been awhile since we’ve had some more…  _ supernatural _ fun. What do you say? Want to get out of here?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Tim stuck an extra tenner under his mug with the bill. He knew as soon as Mike tumbled them into the open sky, everyone in that tea room was about to have a rather nasty afternoon. But that didn’t stop him from pulling Mike close as the wind, and Mike himself, took his breath away. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hi over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
